The Summer of Change
by TitanWolf
Summary: AU a retelling of Gravity Falls where Wendy's 8 1/2 months pregnant, her boyfriend's paralyzed, and Dipper is forced to accept the situation and grow up fast as the spooky events of the summer coupled with Wendy's baby will drive him past the limits of his sanity.
1. New Arrivals

**The Summer of Change**

 **Chapter 1**

The Mystery Shack was, for the moment, empty of customers. Wendy took that to mean it was finally time to sit down. She regretted wearing her boots to work as he aching feet thumped and throbbed with each motion. Reaching the counter she pulled the chair back far enough to allow her to plop down without smacking her swollen belly on anything. "Ugh! I should be on maternity leave!" she groaned, rubbing her belly she imagined the tiny thing growing inside her body that would soon come out and be completely helpless and rely on Wendy to do everything for it. "Sounds just like Stan."

As if on cue the old geezer came into the room carrying a large box marked junk in big black letters. "Wendy, I need you to take this box of junk up to the attic and put it with the rest of soon to be attractions," he said, dropping the dirty, and rancid smelling box on the counter. Wendy rolled her eyes and pointed at her stomach. "Oh yeah, I forgot your being lazy for two now. Alright, I'll take the box up, and you can meet my niece and nephew when they show up."

Wendy raised an eyebrow at this. "You actually have family? That want to see you?" she asked, as the old man picked up the disgusting box and started for the stairs.

"I know right, what did I do to deserve two brats for the summer?" he grumbled, as he headed up the stairs. Wendy shook her head before grabbing a magazine. She made it through half a paragraph when a shout followed by a loud crashing sound outside caused her to jump.

Slowly she stood up and went to the door to look out to see the large handyman Soos laying on top of what was once the Mystery Shack's golf cart. "You ok Soos?" she asked, as Soos rolled over and fell face first onto the ground. Soos only gave her a weak thumbs up. "I'd hate to be you when Stan-"

"SOOS!" Stan roared, causing an echo that was heard all across Gravity Falls. Stan leaned out the attic window and began to shout and shake his fist. "When I get down there you are so fired!"

The old man's head disappeared into the building before the distinctive sounds of Stan falling down the stairs was heard. Wendy shook her head before she noticed two kids walking towards the Mystery Shack. They were twins, a boy and a girl. The boy wore a brown hat with a star on it a black vest over a red shirt, shorts and sneakers. The girl wore a pink sweater, despite the heat, with a rainbow on it, a purple skirt and black shoes and had braces on her teeth. "Hey Stan, I think your guests are here!" Wendy called, a pain filled groan was her only reply.

A hand rubbing her belly caused Wendy to jump slightly. Looking down she was surprised to see the girl vigorously rubbing her belly. "Is this what puberty's like? Will I get fat too?" she asked, before snorting and laughing. "Fat Mabel, I like the sound of that."

Her brother only shook his head. "She's pregnant you scatterbrain," he said, walking over to join them. "I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel. What happened to him?"

Soos finally managed to halfway lift himself up, before face planting again. "That's Soos, he fell off the roof, for the third time today," Wendy said, adding the third thing under her breath. "I'm Wendy, and your uncle Stan fell down the stairs. He's in there."

Mabel rubbed her cheeks excitedly. "Nurse Mabel to the rescue!" she exclaimed, as she pulled a nurse's hat out of an enormous backpack, and ran inside.

Dipper shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground. "So….. What's Gravity Falls like?" he asked, pausing slightly.

Soos lifted his head and smiled. "Gravity Falls is great dude!" he exclaimed, causing the two to jump. Standing up, Soos brushed himself off. "There's the arcade, the diner, the mall, the movie theater-"

While Soos rambled on to Dipper all the great places in town Wendy noticed a familiar figure heading towards them. "Hey Wendy!" he called. Wendy stepped down off the porch and walked to meet her boyfriend halfway. His name was Russell, he was dressed in a black tshirt with a picture of a three headed gorilla on it, blue jeans, and sneakers. His brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. But the most striking thing about him was his manually propelled wheelchair. When she got close he stopped and hugged her, his head resting on top of her belly. "How's your day been?"

Wendy rolled her eyes before kissing the top of his head. "Don't get me started," she replied, before sitting down in his lap and propping her feet between his. "Let's go, there's some new people you should meet."

The two rolled over to where Soos was still talking to Dipper about the arcade when the door to the Mystery Shack banged open and a mummy wearing a red fez shambled out. "Oh no! the mummy came to life and got Stan!" Soos shouted, before the mummy ripped the bandages from its face to reveal Stan.

"Its me you idiot! This one wrapped me up like a mummy!" he exclaimed, holding Mabel up by the collar of her sweater.

"Nurse Mabel saves another life!" Mabel exclaimed, before Stan tossed her onto the ground.

Stan ripped at the bandages covering him. "Three things, Dipper, Mabel call me Grunkle Stan, Soos fix the golf cart, and Wendy go home your shift's over for today," he said, before heading back inside.

"Dipper, Mabel this is my boyfriend slash baby daddy Russell," Wendy said, drawing their attention.

"You…. Have a boyfriend?" Dipper asked, looking somewhat dejected, but Wendy didn't notice.

"No, this is just some random guy," she replied playfully.

"Russell, dude did you see that yeti zombie movie last night?" Soos asked the wheelchair bound teen.

"Oh yeah, that part where the two chicks were making out just as the yeti zombie broke through the floor and dragged them down into the basement was awesome!" he said, high fiving Soos. "You gonna watch Attack of the Witch Vampires tonight?"

"Dude, do you even need to ask dude?"

It was at this time that Mabel finally noticed Russell, and her eyes grew big and sparkly with emotion. Running over she hopped into his lap, accidentally pushing Wendy off into Dipper, causing the boy to almost pass out when her boobs smushed his face. "Hi, I'm Mabel," she said, rubbing his chest with both of her hands. "What's your name?"

Russell was slightly creeped out by the twelve year old. "Russell, um…. You ready to go Wendy?" he asked, as Dipper grabbed the back of his sister's sweater and pulled her off. Wendy hopped back into his lap and Russell turned his chair around and began rolling them towards town.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow," Wendy called, waving.

"Bye Wendy!" Dipper exclaimed, waving frantically.

"Bye handsome wheelchair guy!" Mabel shouted, waving both arms, before stopping suddenly. "Dipper your nose is bleeding."

Her brother quickly wiped the blood from his face. "I… uh…. Hit my nose when I fell."

"You didn't fall, you took Wendy's boobs to your face," Mabel retorted, before grinning broadly. "You got a nosebleed from Wendy's boobs!"

"What! No! that's stupid, you're stupid!" Dipper shouted, trying, and failing to play it off.

* * *

When Wendy and Russell finally reached Wendy's house they saw Manly Dan punching a large, and rather fearsome grizzly bear, while her brothers stood off to the side cheering him on. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!-" the bear finally gave up and ran away, as the manly lumberjack roared in triumph.

"I have bested nature once again!" he looked over to see Wendy and Russell. "Wendy! Your boyfriend's staying for dinner!"

"But I-" Russell began, but was cutoff by Manly Dan.

"- I insist!" he roared, walking over and effortlessly lifted both teen and wheelchair up with one hand, and began carrying them to the house. "We're having bear stew tonight!"

"Was that why you were fighting a bear dad?" Wendy asked.

"No, that's tomorrow night's dinner!" Manly Dan exclaimed.

Later, after a tense, yet delicious dinner, Wendy and Russell laid on Wendy's bed looking up at the ceiling. "So, where do we go from here?" Wendy asked, looking over at Russell. "My dad was pretty serious."

 _Both thought back to when the dinner was finished, and Manly Dan spoke in a calm, soft voice that surprised the two. "You've made a terrible mistake with my little girl, how are you going to fix it?" he asked, staring across the table. Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but her dad cut her off. "I'm asking him Wendy."_

 _Russell swallowed as he imagined Manly Dan somehow fixing his legs only to break him in half. "I'm going to stand by Wendy and take care of her and the baby to the best of my abilities," he replied, trying to keep his voice calm._

 _The manly lumberjack stood up and looked down at him. "That's all I expect, but; if you do anything to hurt my little girl or her baby I swear to you that'll I'll fix your legs and break you over my knee and put you back in that chair," he said, glaring at Russell. "Do you hear me boy?"_

 _"Yes sir,"_

 _"Good."_

Russell looked over at Wendy and grabbed her hand. "I'm going to do exactly what I said Wendy," he said. "I need you more than I could ever describe. You make me feel like I can walk. I love you."

Wendy didn't reply, she only leaned over and kissed him.

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Rolling into Robbie

**The Summer of Change**

 **Chapter 2**

Crickets sang out in the darkness as lightning bugs flashed in the air. Dipper looked out the bedroom window at the shadow filled forest while his ditzy sister snored like a chainsaw with a lisp, he looked at her for a few seconds before deciding he had finally had enough and slowly crept over to her bed and quickly jammed a balled up sock in her mouth. "Finally, now to be alone with my thoughts," he muttered, and immediately Wendy popped into his mind, and he felt his stomach sink when even in his imagination she was pregnant. "I mean its not like I'm judging her, accidents can happen." but still that's all his mind could latch onto, the baby, he wondered if Wendy wasn't pregnant that she'd go for him. He also thought about Russell, what did Wendy see in him? What could he possibly give her when he was trapped in a chair.

It was then that it all finally clicked. The only reason Wendy was with him was because she was pregnant! That had to be the reason. He looked over at his bed and saw the journal lying on his pillow. "Maybe there's something in there," Dipper mumbled, he was halfway to the bed before he froze in place. "Do I really want to do that?"

The next morning found Mabel standing in front of her mirror, holding up a sweater in each hand and alternately holding one in front of her. "Which would Russell like more? Manatee or butterflies?" she looked over to where her brother had his face buried in his pillow. "Dipper? Which one?"

"Manatee," he mumbled through his pillow.

From downstairs the sounds of running feet and crashing could be heard. "Kids! Get your butts down here now!" their uncle shouted. Mabel ran down the stairs while trying to pull her sweater on, only to step on the sleeve and cause herself to fall the rest of the way down, luckily, before she hit the floor Mabel hit something soft.

"You ok?" poking her head through the neck hole she saw that she's landed on the object of her affection's lap.

She blushed a deep red and began to giggle crazily, making Russell lean back slightly. Dipper slowly plodded down the stairs and saw Grunkle Stan running around carrying several duffle bags filled with what looked like huge amounts of money. "What's going on?" he asked, as he saw Wendy sitting at the kitchen table with Soos, and Mabel giggling and kicking her feet on Russell's lap.

Stan stopped and looked at him. "Its awful! The taxman's coming!" he shouted, before running into the other room. "I'm gonna go hide out for a couple days, meanwhile Wendy and her dead leg boyfriend will stay here and baby sit you two. Come on Soos!"

"Coming Mr. Pines!" Soos called, walking after him. They waited until the sound of Soos' truck starting and driving off faded away in the distance before anyone spoke.

"So what do you two wanna do?" Wendy asked, looking up at Dipper, who looked really depressed, and then at Mabel, who had snuggled onto Russell's lap like a cat.

Her boyfriend spoke first. "I actually have to head into work, sorry Wendy," he said, picking Mabel up and putting her on the floor.

Wendy glanced back at Dipper and smiled. "Why don't you take Dipper with you," Wendy said, causing Dipper to look at her in surprise. "He looks like he could use some cheering up."

Russell looked up at Dipper and nodded. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea," he said, before turning his wheelchair around and rolling for the door. "Come on Dip."

Dipper looked at Wendy, before following her boyfriend outside. "So where do you work?" Dipper asked, trying to think of something to say to avoid a silent walk the entire time.

Russell spun his chair around and smirked at him. "Oh you'll see," he said, before patting his lap. "Hop on."

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Hop on and I'll give you a ride," he said. "I'm late as it is because your uncle wanted Wendy out here ASAP so I gave her a ride. So come on, lets go."

Dipper fought back the urge to turn around and go back inside, and climb onto his lap warily. Russell spun the chair around and cracked his knuckles. "Hold onto your butt," suddenly the wheelchair shot forward, causing Dipper to fall back against the older boy's chest as they sped down the road at a surprising speed. As they rounded a sharp turn in the road Russell leaned over, causing the wheelchair to go up on two wheels and effortlessly take the turn, before going back on all four wheels. "Big jump coming! Hold on!"

"What?!" Dipper saw a huge rock by the side of the road that had a piece of plywood placed on it. "No! no! no! no!-"

They hit the makeshift ramp and flew up into the air Dipper fought the urge to cover his eyes in fear as the two of them began to descend towards the road. At the last possible second the familiar sight of Soos' truck appeared below them, landing them in the back. "Whoa dudes, that was cool!" Soos exclaimed as he pulled into the parking lot, and got out to lower the tailgate. "I always forget you use my truck as a landing pad."

"Here we are," Russell said, as Soos helped him get out of the truck bed, and then driving off. "Gravity Falls Comic Shop."

The comic shop was small, but through the large windows Dipper could count over 20 tables and shelves lined with almost every type of comic book. "Wow! You actually work here?" Dipper asked, looking back at Russell. "How did you manage that?"

The older teen only shrugged. "The owner hit me with his car, and he gave me a job so I wouldn't sue him," Russell said, as he wheeled himself towards the door.

Dipper's smile faded as he watched Russell's chair move. "R-really?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failed as he stammered the question.

Russell snorted. "No! My brother owns the place," he said, as he reached for the door handle the door swung open, and a tall, pale boy in a black hoodie stood in front of them. "Hey Robbie, what's up?"

The tall boy smirked, before lifting his foot and placed it on Russell's knee before shoving him backwards into Dipper, almost knocking him down. "Nothing much Wheels, just here to buy some comics," Robbie said, holding up a bag full of thick graphic novels. Russell smiled weakly as Dipper stepped around beside him.

"That's great Robbie," he said, Dipper felt his stomach drop suddenly when he heard Russell gulp. "Glad we could have your business."

Robbie's smile faded. "You know what would really make me happy Figgins?" he asked, his voice growing low and hard. "If you hadn't tricked Wendy and knocked her up."

Dipper noticed Russell slowly wheeling himself backwards away from the other teen. "Come on Robbie it wasn't like that-" he was cutoff by Robbie shoving him back, almost flipping Russell backwards.

"Of course it is! Wendy didn't even look your way until the day you rolled into school acting like a crybaby when you lost your legs," Robbie exclaimed, shoving Russell again, this time Russell was knocked out of his chair and landed face first on the ground. "What's the matter dead legs? You gonna cry like you did to Wendy? Maybe Tambry'll walk by and you can pull the same stunt with her."

Dipper looked around for anyone to come save them from Robbie's rapidly growing anger, luckily, he noticed Sheriff Blubs coming out of the donut shop. Running over he grabbed the sheriff's sleeve. "Sheriff Blubs you have to help!" he exclaimed, pointing back at the two teens.

Taking a bite of a donut Blubs looked at Dipper, then glanced over to where Robbie was ranting at Russell, who was on the ground. After a few seconds he started walking over. "Robbie, quit yelling and help him off the ground!" Blubs said, causing both teens to stop and look at him. "Hurry up now I got donuts to eat."

Robbie reached down and lifted Russell up so Dipper could put his chair underneath him. "Blubs won't be here next time cripple," Robbie whispered low enough for only Russell and Dipper to hear.

Blubs patted Robbie on the back and followed him. "Good job Robbie, helping the disabled is a good thing," he said. "Another good thing is to tell me the recipe to that soufflé your mama made me, it was delicious!"

Russell looked at Dipper and patted him on the head. "Thanks for that," he said. "Don't tell Wendy, ok?"

Dipper looked to where Robbie was walking away and back at Russell. "I'm not sure this is something to not tell her," he said. "I mean Robbie was really mad and probably would have broke your…. Beaten you up."

"I know it seems wrong but; Wendy doesn't need the stress of knowing Robbie wants to beat me up with the baby only a few weeks away," he said, squeezing Dipper's shoulder. "Please, don't tell Wendy."

Dipper sighed and nodded. "Ok, I won't tell Wendy,"

"Thanks, now, how about some free comics?" Russell asked, before rolling over and opening the door for Dipper. "Help yourself kiddo."

Dipper looked at Russell in surprise, before heading inside.

 **END CHAPTER 2**

 _starting to wonder if people don't like this story too much_


	3. A New Addition

**The Summer of Change**

 **Chapter 3**

Wendy tried to finish reading the same paragraph but; kept losing her place as a sudden shot of cold on her belly made her jump. Lowering the magazine slightly she looked down to where Mabel had pulled Wendy's shirt up and had a stethoscope pressed against her belly. The twelve year old would hold it there for a few seconds, then move it to another area. "Are you listening for a heartbeat?" Wendy asked, putting the magazine down on the table.

Mabel shook her head. "Nope, I'm trying to hear it talk," she replied.

Wendy felt her eye twitch slightly. "It can't talk Mabel, it won't be able to for a long time," Wendy said, before she pulled her shirt down, causing Mabel to step back as Wendy brushed the stethoscope off her belly. The younger girl dropped the stethoscope on the floor and then climbed into the chair opposite Wendy.

"So, how did you catch a fine hunk of man like Russell?" she asked suddenly, taking Wendy by surprise.

Rubbing the back of her neck nervously Wendy tried to think of something to say. "Um… well he's… I mean," she stammered, as Mabel continued to look at her smiling, and not blinking for some reason. "why…. Why do you wanna know that?"

Mabel shrugged. "I mean you two seem so different, he's dreamy and has a great voice that makes my tummy tingle, and then there's you,"

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Dipper likes you," she said. "And he has terrible taste in women."

' _Must not leap over the table and strangle her'_ she thought to herself. "I noticed, he's not very subtle is he?"

"Not really," Mabel replied, before hopping down. "Nice talking with you Wendy, I'm gonna go for a walk."

Wendy watched as the younger girl skipped out of the room. Sighing to herself Wendy patted her stomach, seconds before the baby kicked her. "Ow! Oh you are so grounded when you get out here," she exclaimed.

Mabel hummed a song as she walked through the woods, stopping frequently to look at the many animals she came across, a deer took a bite out of her manatee sweater, while squirrels ran between her feet. "This is the best walk ever!" she exclaimed, causing the animals to run away. "Well, guess that's my cue to head home."

When she turned to go the sounds of fighting and screams could be heard. Going against her better instincts, Mabel followed the sounds. Peeking around a tree she found the sight of a tiny, bearded person fighting a badger over what appeared to be a taco. "Shmebulock!" he shouted, before leaping at the badger, which promptly swatted him and knocked the little person into a rather large rock, knocking him senseless. The badger, seeing its opponent defeated, grabbed the taco and ran off.

Mabel walked over and looked down at him. "Hey, you ok?" she asked, poking him with her foot. "That looked like it hurt. You gonna be ok?"

The tiny person shakily stood up, holding his head. "Shmebulock," he muttered painfully. Before realizing he wasn't alone and looked up at Mabel. "Shmebulock?"

"Is that all you can say?" she asked.

He looked down, dejected. "Shmebulock," he said sadly.

Mabel sat down and looked at him. "That badger stole your lunch, didn't it?" she asked. The tiny man looked at her and nodded. Digging into her pocket Mabel finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a sandwich. "Here you go!"

He looked at the sandwich in surprise. "Sh-Shmebulock?" he asked, and snatched the sandwich when the girl nodded. In a few seconds the sandwich was gone, and the little man was sniffing her and holding out his hands. "Shmebulock."

Mabel stood up and brushed herself off. "Sorry, that was the only one," she said, patting him on the head. "See ya later."

Walking away Mabel began humming again, but couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. Turning around she saw the tip of the tiny man's hat poking out of behind a rock. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. Soon she heard tiny footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw him now following her openly, instead of hiding. "I don't have anymore food," she said, waving at him. "Go home, shoo go on!"

To her surprise the little person leaped at her and clung to the front of her sweater. "Shmebulock!" he exclaimed, nuzzling the manatee on her sweater.

Mabel squealed. "You are too adorable!" she exclaimed, pulling him off and holding him up. "Come on! Lets go home!"

Reaching the Mystery Shack, Mabel peeked through the keyhole on the door to see Wendy resting on the couch. "I need some way to sneak you by Wendy," she said, looking down at Shmebulock, before an idea hit her. "I got it!"

The door opening caught Wendy's attention from her magazine as Mabel walked by, looking fatter. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up slightly. "Are you making fun of me?"

Mabel laughed loudly. "Do I look like the type of person who'd-" she bolted for the stairs mid sentence and disappeared from sight. Wendy leaned back down and continued reading her magazine.

"I guess I should be flattered," she said.

Reaching her room Mabel lifted her sweater, allowing Shmebulock to fall onto the floor and take several deep breaths. "You ok?" Mabel asked.

"Sh-Shmebulock," standing up, he looked around the bed room before leaping up on Mabel's bed and sniffing her stuffed animals. "Shmebulock?" Mabel giggled as he chewed on her stuffed rhino.

"You must still be hungry Shmebulock, I'll go get you something," she said.

Dipper came through the door carrying a large stack of Gravity Falls Monster comics. "How was the comic shop?" Wendy asked, as Dipper walked by.

"It was great," he said. "except when Robbie-"

"Robbie? What did he do?" she asked, leaning forward.

Dipper turned around and looked at her. "He came in and was… you know, he was Robbie," he said, trying to think of a good reason.

Wendy looked at him, before sitting back. "Yeah, he does that a lot," she replied. "Dinner's almost done. Why don't you go get Mabel."

"Sounds great!" he exclaimed over enthusiastically, and ran for the stairs.

When he made it to the attic he breathed a sigh of relief, only to gasp in shock as Mabel playing cards on her bed with a tiny man. "Hey Dipper, how was work with Russell?" she asked, not looking up from her cards. "Got any sixes?"

"Shmebulock!" he exclaimed.

"Dang it!" she said, drawing a card.

Dipper looked at Shmebulock in surprise. Dropping the comics on the floor, Dipper ran over to his bed and grabbed the journal and began rapidly flipping pages. "He's a Gnome!"

"You're a Gnome?" Mabel asked.

"Shmebulock," he replied, before looking at him cards. "Shmebulock?"

Mabel hmmphed and handed the Gnome a jack. "Mabel where did you find it?" Dipper asked, walking over and looking at Shmebulock closely.

"I found him fighting a badger in the woods over a taco," she said. "I gave him a sandwich and he followed me home."

The sound of boots coming up the stairs caught Dipper's attention. "Oh crud it's Wendy!" he exclaimed, as he ran around picking up his comics, seconds before the door opened.

"Hey you two time for- ooooh ho! Playing cards with your stuffed animal Mabel?" Wendy asked, walking over to the bed and picking up Shmebulock. "What is this?"

She squeezed him. "Shmebulock!" he said.

"He talks too! Nice," Wendy said, before tossing Shmebulock back onto the bed. "Come on, I made spaghetti and meatballs."

As the two followed Wendy out Mabel looked over her shoulder and winked at the Gnome.

After dinner the twins sat and watched as the Gnome rabidly devoured a huge plate of spaghetti. "He sure does like to eat doesn't he?" Dipper asked, as the Gnome began to lick the plate clean.

"Of course Dipper, he fought a badger for a taco, what did you expect him to eat like? a bird?" Mabel asked, as she climbed onto her bed she was surprised by Shmebulock swallowing the plate whole. "guess that means no dishes to wash!"

Climbing under the covers, Mabel switched off her lamp and went to sleep. Shmebulock curled up like a cat and began to snore.

"What a weird day," Dipper said, as he laid down and went to sleep.

 **END CHAPTER 3**

 _now is when things get REALLY crazy!  
_


	4. A Deal With The Devil

**The Summer of Change**

 **Chapter 4**

The darkness of the forest was held at bay by a circle of candles. Inside, scratching a complicated symbol into the dirt was a tiny boy in a blue suit with a big white pompadour. His name was Gideon Gleeful, beloved by almost everyone in Gravity Falls as a child psychic and pretty darn adorable child. "Finally, its time," he said, walking out of the circle he began to rummage through his knapsack and pulled out a journal that was almost identical to the one held by Dipper, except, it had a 2 on the cover. Gideon turned to an earmarked page and began to chant the words to a summoning spell. No sooner had the first syllable left his mouth then thunder began to rumble and light flashed. "Come forth I summon you! Cipher!"

A lightning bolt shot down and struck the symbol, causing a swirling red and black portal to appear. Gideon began to cackle as the portal began to shift and change before it finally took the shape of a triangle wearing a tiny top hat. The center opened to reveal a large eye. "Hello Gravity Falls! Its great to be back!" it shouted, flying up into the air. "Who has summoned me I wonder?"

"Down here Cipher," Gideon said, drawing the attention of the creature, which floated down to look at him. "I am Gideon Gleeful and I-"

He was cut off by the talking triangle. "Pleased to meet you little girl, I am Bill Cipher!" Bill exclaimed, as he reached out to Gideon, a blast of crimson energy sent him convulsing on the ground.

"I am NOT a girl! And I am not a fool to summon you without protection," Gideon said, as Cipher floated back into the air.

"It seems your smarter than I first thought mortal, tell me, why have you summoned me from my nightmare dimension?" Cipher asked, crossing his legs.

Gideon flipped to another page marked in the journal that showed 6 necklaces, stag, cat, skull, axe, diamond, and hammer. "I demand the other 6 necklaces!" Gideon reached into his collar and held up a glowing green gem on a bolo tie. "I already possess the mind gem and I want the others!"

Bill narrowed his eye and looked down at Gideon. "Those aren't for you," he replied. "Each gem has an owner in this world, you only have the one because it was meant for you. The others would only be useless baubles in your possession."

"You lie!" Gideon raised the necklace and fired an energy black at Bill, hitting him full force into the edge of the circle, causing him to be shocked again. "Give them to me now demon or I will destroy you slowly."

Bill glared at him, before waving his hand, causing a smaller portal to appear. Out of it fell several necklaces made of blackest metal holding large gems carved with symbols. "Come and take them if you wish," Bill said. When Gideon stepped over the circle the demon tossed the necklaces skyward, causing them to shoot across the night sky and fall back to earth all across town.

"No!" Gideon shouted as Bill summoned another portal and vanished, laughing as he went.

Robbie sat on the edge of a freshly dug grave and sighed. "Stupid no leg chump stealing my girl," he muttered, clenching his hands. "I don't care what it takes, I'll get Wendy by any means necessary-"

A ball of green fire shot across the sky coming from the woods, Robbie watched as it started to descend and strike the ground with a bang and a burst of green light. Standing up the teen carefully walked over to the crater and looked down into it to see a glowing green orb with a skull carved in the middle. "Choice!" reaching to pick it up Robbie felt a jolt of energy shoot through his arm. Dropping it, he suddenly felt colder now, like all the warmth had been sucked out of him. Grabbing the necklace again, Robbie sighed in relief as his body began to warm up. "Totally keeping this!"

Slipping it over his head, Robbie felt something swell up in him as his eyes began to glow green. Raising his hands he was surprised to see the ground around him begin to crack open and rotted corpses began crawling out. "What the heck is going on?" he exclaimed, taking a step back Robbie watched as the growing mob of zombies began to bow down before him. He smiled then, thin lipped and cruel. "I think I'm gonna like this."

A loud, and very sudden blast of music caused Dipper to jump awake, and promptly fall out of bed. Glancing up he saw his sister and Shmebulock sitting on her bed, and both wearing sunglasses while Mabel played with a sound board. "Good morning Gravity Falls! You're listening to May May and the Gnome!"

"Shmebulock!" the Gnome added, pressing a button that made a donkey braying sound.

Mabel placed her hand over the mic and giggled. "Sorry folks, looks like my brother Dip Dip wanted in on the broadcast," she said. "Now its time for the Gnome with the weather."

"Shmebulock, Shmebulock! Shmebulock," the Gnome said.

"How do you understand him if all he can say is his name?" Dipper asked, as he got dressed.

His sister only shrugged, it was then that Dipper noticed she was wearing a necklace, a black chain wrapped around a pink gem, a cat was carved into it. "Where'd you get that?"

Mabel looked down at the necklace and shrugged. "I didn't get it, Shmebulock found it out behind the Mystery Shack," she said, before nudging the Gnome with her elbow.

The Gnome began to dig into his pocket and pulled out another necklace, except that the gem was gold and a stag was carved into it. "Shmebulock!" he exclaimed, before tossing the necklace to Dipper, who looked at it warily, before putting it on.

"Wonder where they came from?" he asked, looking at the gem. "I feel….. Regal for some reason and-"

From outside they heard the sounds of shouting. Looking out the window the twins and Gnome saw Wendy and Soos trying to get through a large gathering of deer and cats. "Look at all the cats!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing her finger at the large group of felines. To their surprise the cats all ran to where she was pointing and bowed. "That's pretty neat. Hey Dipper, see if you can make the deer do stuff."

Holding out his hand, Dipper pointed up, and, to his surprise, the deer began to climb on top of each other until they reached the attic window. "Wow…" he said, as the deer at the window leaned in and licked him.

"Dudes! You gotta come see this!" Soos called. The two, with Shmebulock hiding in plain sight, ran outside to see Soos and Wendy also had necklaces. Soos held up his necklace showing a hammer carved into a blue gem, holding up his other hand, a bolt of lightning shot down and struck it, but; instead of killing him, it left a large and cool looking hammer. "So, I was sleeping last night and this necklace tore through my house and landed in my room, so I says to myself 'Soos, you should totally wear that' so I put it on and now I can summon this cool hammer!"

"That's nothing, I was walking over to Russell's and this necklace completely destroyed the lumberjack statue in town," she said, holding it up the twins could see an axe was carved into a red gem. Wendy snapped her fingers and a throwing axe appeared in both hands. "Pretty cool huh?"

"I wonder where these came from?" Dipper asked, snapping his fingers, only to find all the deer standing at attention. "This is so weird, yet cool at the same time. Mabel what do you think?"

Mabel began moving one hand over the other, causing the cats to play leapfrog. "Oh my gosh this is so cool!" she exclaimed. "I am Mabel! Controller of cats!"

The ground began to tremor slightly, before beginning to get more and more violent with each passing second. It wasn't long before the sounds of guitar playing could be heard as well. The group watched as a massive hoard of zombies began to shamble out of the woods, soon another, smaller group came up the road carrying a throne made of bones and welded together guitars, and standing on it, shredding like mad, was Robbie.

"Sup?" he said.

 **END CHAPTER 4**

 _now is when it gets crazy!  
_


	5. Battle!

**The Summer of Change**

 **Chapter 5**

Dipper could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he looked on at the shambling mob of zombies as they moaned and groaned, several of them snapped their jaws like wolves. Robbie leaned forward on his throne and smiled. "Come on Wendy," he said, holding out his hand. "Let's go get something to eat."

Wendy snorted. "Like I'd go anywhere with you Robbie, let alone with you and a bunch of zombies!" she said, throwing one of her axes, it whistled through the air before it impacted with the top of Robbie's throne, inches from the top of his head.

"Fine, hard way it is," he said, before pointing at Wendy. "Get her!"

The zombies surged forward like a tidal wave, and Dipper, in an almost automatic reaction raised his hand and pointed at the advancing horde, and, to his an everyone else's surprise the deer gathered behind the teens charged and began fighting the walking corpses with their horns and hooves.

Mabel waved her hand. "Ooh ooh! Let me try!" she waved a hand and the cats began to swarm over the enemy, scratching at their eyes. Wendy began to hurl axes at zombies not already engaged in animal combat while Soos tried to make his hammer do something.

"Come on dude!" he exclaimed, waving it around rapidly. "Shoot lightning or something!"

Robbie was pulling a cat off his face when his phone began to ring. "Ow! Get- ow! Hello?" he answered, after finally ripping the cat off and tossing it onto a zombie beside him. "Mom? No I can't help prepare old man Jarvis for family night. I'm in the middle of something! Ugh! Fine!"

Snapping his fingers Robbie recalled the zombies and they began to retreat and vanish into the woods. "I'll get you yet Wendy!" he called as he was carried off. "You and that cripple! Robbie V out!"

When Robbie and his zombie entourage were finally gone everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "That was crazy!" Wendy said, patting her swollen belly. "I need to sit down."

"Looks lie Robbie found a necklace too," Dipper said, as the group headed towards the Mystery Shack. "His might be the most dangerous of all."

"Totally dude, with all the cemeteries in town he has an almost limitless supply of zombies," Soos said, as he looked toward the sounds of a car approaching. "It's Mr. Pines!"

Dipper began to panic as he looked around at all the deer and cats everywhere. "Mabel! We have to get these animals out of here!" he exclaimed, waving his hands around wildly. "Beat it! Go home! Scram!"

The deer quickly vanished into the woods, while Mabel made all the cats climb the same tree. "The perfect hiding place," she said, causing Dipper to face palm.

Soos looked around for a place to hide his hammer before just holding it behind his back as Stan's car pulled up and he stepped out. "Hey kids, well, your Grunkle Stan evaded the taxman for another year!" he said, walking around and opening the trunk. When Stan raised the lid, Soos hurled his hammer, causing it to smash through the trunk of the tree all the cats were hiding in. the tree began to wobble, before it fell straight onto Stan's car, smashing it. Stan looked at the tree, then at his car, then at the cats. "As if I needed another reason to hate cats."

* * *

From his vantage point on top of the abandoned doll factory Gideon giggled to himself as he watched Stan chase a herd of cats around with the broken remains of his bumper. "That's 5 necklaces, now all I need to do is find out who has the last one." he said, before glancing over at the Northwest mansion where a giant diamond sat. "Well that was easy."

Using his necklace, Gideon floated down to where his dad was parked. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream sugar dumplin'?" he asked, as Gideon climbed in the passenger seat.

"Yes father,"

* * *

Wendy walked up to the window of Russell's window and looked in to see her boyfriend napping on his bed. Easing the window open, Wendy deftly managed to get her belly over the windowsill and climbed in. after shutting the window Wendy stripped down to her bra and panties before laying down beside Russell and snuggling up to him. She smiled as he instinctively moved to hold her. "I love you," she whispered, before looking down at her necklace, and remembering what Robbie had said. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

* * *

"What do you mean we have to hide them?" Mabel asked, as Dipper put both of their necklaces into a lockbox and slid it under a pile of junk in the closet. "I was gonna make a video of Shmebulock riding the cats like a little cowboy."

Shmebulock posed in his little cowboy outfit. "Shmebulock!"

Dipper looked at them and shook his head. "We can't wear them, what can we do when we move our hands to do something when a deer or a bunch of cats burst in?" he asked. "Its better if we only wear them if we need to."

Mabel hmmphed, as did the Gnome. "Fine, I guess me and Shmebulock will go make a movie of him boxing squirrels," she said, changing the Gnome's costume.

Dipper watched them go before grabbing the journal and began flipping pages. "I need to see if those necklace's are in here," he said.

 **END CHAPTER 5**

 _just a short little something before i spend all weekend working  
_


	6. The Rider

**The Summer of Change**

 **Chapter 6**

The moon hanging low in the sky illuminated Gravity Falls streets nicely, Sheriff Blubs hummed happily to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, a fresh box of donuts in his hands. Summerween was only 2 days away and he was ready this year with a great costume that even Durland couldn't beat. "Yep, my costume this year will be so original I'll probably get my picture hung in a museum of original Summerween costumes, when they build it of course," he started to chuckle as he opened the box he was carrying and pulled out a sprinkled donut. "Ooh! Sprinkles!"

A loud, and somewhat sinister laughing began to fill the air where a moment before there was only the sound of crickets, the sudden laughter caused Blubs to freeze in place with the donut raised up to his open mouth. At the end of the street a orange glow appeared faintly in the distance before it began to grow bigger and glow brighter and brighter with each passing second.

"Haaa haaa ha!" the laughter echoed frightfully as the originator of the tittering came into Blub's sight. The orange light was the glowing, fanged smirk of a jack 'o lantern. The pumpkin was perched on an incredibly skinny body dressed in tattered black clothes and a hooded cloak. The figure sailed by quickly, riding a broom like a skateboard that left a trail of fire behind it.

Seconds later a the roar of a truck engine covered the pumpkin thing's laughter as a familiar pickup zoomed by right behind the creature. Blub's lowered the donut and sighed sadly. "That guy had the same costume idea," he said, looking down sadly. "At least I got these donuts to cheer me up."

"Keep it steady Soos!" Dipper exclaimed, as he leaned out the passenger window, while Mabel and Shmebulock held his feet. "I need to get Pumpkin Creep's reflection in the mirror so the spell will work!" holding up a silver mirror, Dipper tried to keep the pumpkin monster's reflection in the center as he chanted a spell, but; Pumpkin Creep kept swerving back and forth rapidly, while also throwing fireballs back at the group, causing Soos to swerve, making the task all the more challenging.

Soos swerved hard to the right as another fireball nearly hit his tire. "Sorry dude, this pumpkin guy is tricky!" Dipper finally caught Pumpkin Creep's reflection in the mirror, but; just as he began to utter the first word of the spell a loud bang like a crack of thunder heard through an amplifier filled the air, and the pumpkin creature went flying off his broom and rolled several feet up the street. Soos slammed on the brakes as Pumpkin Creep finally came to a stop. "What the heck was that?"

A shadow appeared across the ground as the echo of hoof beats could be heard and grew louder and louder. From a nearby alley emerged a massive black stallion, the sight of it made Dipper's blood run cold as the animal had no flesh on it's skull, and had likewise rotted in places, revealing muscle and bone. The rider was dressed in a dirty and torn Confederate uniform. Underneath a beaten and tattered cowboy hat the four could see his skull. "I find you guilty," the rider said, as he pulled a rope from his belt. Dipper watched as the rider twirled the rope twice before letting it loose. The lasso caught Pumpkin Creep around the neck and the creature was pulled to the ground. "I sentence you to death."

The horse reared and began galloping up the street, leaving flaming footprints as it went. Pumpkin Creep began to shriek shrilly before it died into a strangled gurgle as he was dragged off into the darkness. Several minutes passed in silence before Mabel spoke. "What the heck was that?" she asked, as Shmebulock peeked out fearfully from her sweater.

Dipper flipped through the journal until he found a page. "The Rider, a ghostly spirit that drags escaped souls, monsters, and people to hell," he read. "There's no known way to stop or banish The Rider, it is best to avoid living a sinful life if you want to never hear the sounds of his horse's hoofs or feel his rope around your neck." he closed the journal and just stared at nothing in particular.

Soos reached over and shook him. "You ok Dipper?" he asked. when the 12 year old didn't answer, Shmebulock took off his hat and dug around until he pulled out a sardine that looked like it had gone green with mold. he held it up in front of Dipper and waved it back and forth before lowering it.

he looked at Mabel and shrugged, before popping the rotten fish into his mouth and began eating it. "Soos, I think we should take Dipper back to the Mystery Shack," Mabel said.

The handyman nodded, before he turned the truck around and drove off.

* * *

Wendy stood sideways and looked at herself in Russell's full length mirror. running a hand over her bloated stomach, she sighed. "I wonder how long it'll take me to get skinny again?" she asked herself as she saw Russell wheel himself out of the bathroom. "Do I still look attractive?"

he stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't you?" he wheeled himself over to the bed and carefully moved from the chair to the mattress. "Is it your boobs? cause they look fine. a cup size or 2 bigger but still ok."

Wendy didn't smile at his joke. "I mean my belly, I'll probably be fat and have stretch marks," she said, before going to sit down beside him. "I don't know if I'm really ready for a baby; I'm not even 16 yet."

Russell put an arm around her shoulders. "No one's ever ready for a baby," he said. "We'll manage Wendy."

 **END CHAPTER 6**


End file.
